Nicole Griffin
Nicole (known on YouTube and Facebook as "Nicole Carrots" and was previously known as "cooldog006") is the girlfriend and a close friend of Peter Tagg. In addition to being his girlfriend and a close friend, she is also one of the biggest inspirations in the making of Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, as she inspired several of the events that took place in both shows. History Background In 2009, Nicole created the YouTube account "cooldog006". Her only video on the account is "Lockerz Invite!", in which she asks who wants a Lockerz invite, and if they want it, to PM her their email address and she'll invite them in less than 24 hours. The video contained the line "I know this is a short video, but PEACE OUT!", which would be referenced on numerous occasions in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening years later. Friendship with Kirby Nicole and Kirby knew each-other since around December 2017, but didn't become close friends until July 2018. During this time, Kirby was aware she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus. Kirby, accompanied by his best friend ShotoKujo, told her to look up "Nico from Love Live", and she did and became a huge fan of both the character and the series. She then became close friends with Kirby. The following week, Nicole told Kirby that her birthday was on the 29th of August and she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Kirby wanted to get her a birthday present, and Shoto came up with the idea of giving her a Papyrus plush. Kirby loved the idea and ordered the plush on the first day of summer vacation. During the summer vacation, Kirby decided to make a character based on Nicole as not only a tribute to her, but also as a tribute to his highschool/college. The Nicole featured in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is near enough identical to the one Kirby is friends with, with the same interests and a very similar personality. Nicole's first appearance was in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, which the real life Nicole unintentionally heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and Kirby reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both the fictional Nicole and the one in real life. After the summer vacation, on the 6th of September, Kirby gave the real life Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. The next day, Nicole told Kirby she put the Papyrus plush on her bed with her other Undertale plushies; Toriel, Asriel, and Sans. In addition, she also has a poster of all the characters. Nicole also told him that she had finished Undertale (both the pacifist and genocide routes), whereas Kirby hadn't. So she said she wouldn't tell Kirby what happens at the end. A couple of days later, Kirby gave Nicole a sticker of the Annoying Dog and a badge, which came with the Papyrus plushie but was misplaced by accident. Later on, she told Kirby that she has the Temmie plush. The week after, Nicole told Kirby that she has all the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga volumes. The following week, Nicole managed to get the Chara plush. Influence on Kirby Bulborb Since he became close friends with her, Nicole has been a major influence in Kirby's life, as well as on his work. Gallery 43007595 105752327070225 8731334450211717120 n.jpg 41654946_123752735247893_5119550787189473280_n.jpg 41721234_123753985247768_8323904785837195264_n.jpg 41779198_123750131914820_6374839886653947904_n.jpg 41663449_123749865248180_5784008805138300928_n.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 10.27.13 pm.png Trivia * Nicole and Puffle are the two close friends of Kirby's that love Undertale. * On the cooldog006 YouTube channel, there is a playlist called "White and Nerdy". * Nicole has all of the JoJonium volumes. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:TVS Crew Category:UNDERTALE Category:Otakus Category:Love Live! Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Major Pages Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Manga artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Griffin Street